bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E.
F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. are the bosses of Absolute Toughness. They have different stats. Nuff said. F.A.I.L. F.A.I.L., or F''irst ''A''irship ''I''n ''L''ife, is a blimp. It has 1,000 health (wait, that's low for a boss, especially on round 750!) and a third of the speed of a B.F.B. Upon death, it spawns 25 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. It is the offensive blimp of the group, and therefore has some abilities: *''Fail: Makes a random tower/agent slip on a banana, making it unable to attack for 5 seconds and dealing 1 HP damage. Buildings and vehicles are unaffected. *''Obliteration:'' Spawns 10 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. *''Ultimate Rush:'' Spawns in 100 Red Bloons, Blue Bloons, Green Bloons, Yellow Bloons, and Pink Bloons, 75 Purple Bloons, Black Bloons, White Bloons, Zebra Bloons, Lead Bloons, and Aqua Bloons, 50 Rainbow Bloons, Police Bloons, Glass Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, and Thick Ceramic Bloons, and 25 Window Bloons, Super Bloons, and Hyper Bloons! S.A.F.E. S.A.F.E., or S''econd ''A''irship O''f The Bloonivers''e'' is another blimp that has 10,000,000 health (o.o) and 1/25th of the speed of a Z.O.M.G. It spawns an Attract Protector Resist Spawner Thick Ceramic Bloon, a N.O.O.B., and 100 B.B.B.s upon death and is Camo, and has the immunities of a Lead Bloon, a Black Bloon, and a Police Bloon. And it has an ability: Shield: Puts it and F.A.I.L. in a shield that takes 10,000 hits to destroy. F.A.I.L. can have up to 5 shields around it, while S.A.F.E. can have up to 25. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. (BtdCreeper's Version) After defeating both F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E., as well as all of their children, a cutscene is shown. The two blimps blow up, only to see that there was something else in them. These are the pilots of the blimps-Regrowth Red Bloons?!?!? But wait! They start regenerating...They eventually become two dark purple bloons called Dark Bloons. (My conception, not Meta's!) The Dark Bloons turn into one, then fuse the rubber of the two blimps, before building a blimp with the rubber using magical powers. The Dark Bloon entered the newly created blimp, then created a dark pulse of energy, dealing 30 HP damage to all of your towers-and ignoring shields! This blimp is called F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. (now the cutscene is over) Ok, let's get to F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E.'s powers and stuff. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E., or F''irst ''A''irship ''I''n ''L''ife And ''S''econd ''A''irship O''f The Bloonivers''e, is basically the fusion between F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. (I pretty much already went over this in the cutscene) It has 50,000,000 health and moves at 1/50th of the speed of a Z.O.M.G. Although it holds nothing, it has some powerful abilities. (These are pretty much more powerful versions of F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.'s abilities, with a little twist) *EPIC Fail:'' Launches an epic/awesome face at a random tower, making them slip for no apparent reason. This stuns them for 30 seconds and deals 10 HP damage, and does the same to all towers within a 30px radius. *''Doomsday:'' Spawns 100 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. Also spawns 1,000 B.L.I.T.Z.es. *''Ultimate Rush:'' Same as F.A.I.L.'s Ultimate Rush. *''Hyper Shield:'' Creates a shield around itself that takes 50,000 hits to destroy. Can have up to 100 shields around it at a time. The shield also constantly spawns Hyper Bloons. (3 per second, PER shield) *''FINAL WAVE:'' Upon death, 25,000 Purple Bloons come out of each cave in the track. (625 per second from each cave) After popping those, 20,000 Zebra Bloons come out of each cave. (500 per second from each cave) This continues with 15,000 Regrowth Rainbow Bloons out of each cave (325 per second from each cave), then 10,000 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons out of each cave (250 per second from each cave) Then they all come out at once. After that, another cutscene is shown. Five hands emerge from the caves, which smash all of your towers, killing them no matter what. They are then revealed to be the Dark Bloon's hands as he steps out of the cave in the middle. The Dark Bloon then claims that he will get his revenge on the monkeys. Then a "TO BE CONTINUED" sign appears as the screen turns dark...(Yes. Absolute Toughness Part 2 is coming up.) Trivia *These blimps used to be failsafes, but DON'T comment on "They used to be failsafes, they encourage people to hack" because HOW ON EARTH ARE PEOPLE GOING TO KNOW THAT THEY WERE FAILSAFES WITHOUT READING THIS?!?!?!?!?!??!?! (Oh, and in the notification that pops up when you first see this, it says that they are not failsafes) **F.A.I.L. makes your towers fail, while S.A.F.E. keeps it and F.A.I.L. safe. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. does both. *Special thanks to Planterobloon for the pictures! Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Groups of Blimps